Cafe on the corner
by Liz Loe
Summary: Lita opens a small cafe in the business district of Tokyo and in the first week she spills a drink all over Nik. In payment she promises him free coffee every time he comes in... and he certainly takes her offer. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

"I am so sorry," Lita flinched at the site the coffee made down the man's business suit. Picasso couldn't of done a better job and from the look on the tall man's face he didn't care much for the artistry. "I will get you a new one I promise!" but before Lita could scamper off and act like none of this happened the man's dark cold voice vocalized his opinion.

"There will be no need or any time," Nick grumbled brushing the liquid off his Armani suit knowing full well his actions were fruitless.

"Oh..." Lita felt bewildered, "Please come in anytime you want for free coffee really it's on me," Lita at this point didn't want to be sued, the man looked rich and from her two sizes too big sweater and old tired shoes she didn't exactly display her wealth. Nick curtly nodded and shuffled out of the coffee shop with little care in the world at her offer. Lita sighed resolving herself to go get the mop bucket and cleaning up the coffee puddle.

"Maybe next time try not to attack your customer with hot liquids," said Rei standing at the coffee bar, acting like the fly on the wall through the whole ordeal.

"I didn't mean to do it Rei. Guah and now he is never coming back in and he didn't even pay for the drink so I'm out even more money," Lita was chastising herself more then anyone. Maybe she should take Ami's advice and do some marketing for the store. Goodness knows she wasn't getting customers the old fashion way.

Nick walked in the coffee shop the next day and was surprised to see the tall brunette working behind the counter. He doesn't normally frequent a coffee shop that has such bad customer service but she did promise him free coffee. Lita looked up and was shocked to see the same man from the day before, he ordered the same drink and she made sure to seal the lid on his tall drink before bringing it over to him. Nick reached out for the drink but Lita didn't give it away easy.

"It might be free but... tell me your name," she made her question be his payment. Nick saw no harm in it and smiled sweetly,

"Nick O'Barrain," was all he said before snatching the coffee from her hands and setting off to work, taking a sip before he walked out the door and winked to her. Lita looked at the door quizzically, she had herd that name somewhere...

Ami was right! Some marketing was a great idea. Slowly Lita was getting regulars coming in claiming she had had the best coffee in the business district. One customer that was almost religious with his visits was Nick, every morning on the dot, he wouldn't even order anymore. Lita would have the coffee waiting; he would wink and be off no time for words. Sometimes he would come in after a particular hard day and order another, clearly about to head back up to whatever office he worked at. Things were getting so busy she was finally able to add a pastry case filled with all of her favorite recipes made right in the back kitchen.

Nick walked in for his normal coffee but after grabbing his drink his eyes quickly fell onto the pastries, well these were not here yesterday. His eyes cruised over the surprisingly vast collection and looked up to Lita and simply pointed to one. Lita smiled to him; clearly he knew a good cinnamon roll when he saw one.

"O'Barrain that does cost money," she said before getting it out of the case, he took a sip of his free coffee and dug into his pocket and pulled out a few one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Lita.

"Start me a tab," he winked to Lita and grabbing up his cinnamon roll and left. Lita looked down at the lump of bills on the counter... she didn't have customers run tabs... this isn't a bar...

Everyday Nick would come in and get a new pastry literally trying everything in the case. People would flock to Lita's cafe in the morning, her pastries were slowly becoming legendary and once they were sold out they were gone. Lita was very happy with the direction her business was going.

Nick came in one afternoon; the cafe was empty which was very rare. All he saw was Lita whipping down her coffee bar and prep food for the next day.

"Hey Nick need some coffee?" Lita asked looking up and smiling to him. Nick's eyebrows smashed together in a confused look, was she always so happy to see him?

"How do I not know your name?" he asked knowing that he has been frequenting this cafe for over six months and still never knew.

"Because your too interested in your life to ask simple questions," she tilted her head to the side with a smile.

Nick looked at her blankly, that kind of statement would get her fired if Lita worked for him but for some odd reason it was endearing coming from her. "My name is Lita Kino," Lita added quickly noticing how rude her statement might seem, she has got to work on her filter around some people...

"Well then yes Lita I would love to have some coffee. Your the only person working where is the owner?" Nick asked wanting to compliment the person.

"You're looking at her," Lita was already half way done with his coffee, she was so use to making his vanilla chai, Lita could make it in her sleep.

"Aren't you a little young to be the owner of a café?" Really Nick couldn't see her being much older then twenty-one? Maybe twenty-three…

"Aren't you a little young to be the owner of a muti-million dollar real estate company?" Lita fired back Nick chuckles warmly at her comment.  
"So you do know who I am," he smiled, she certainly wasn't stupid, and sadly Nick talked to a lot of woman who always thought to entice him with beauty over wit.  
"I know you're a man who can afford to pay for his own coffee," Lita raised her eyebrow handing Nick his drink, like he didn't expect her to find out. Lita's first hint was one of his office workers jumped on Lita for questions about what he was doing there… It's not like he couldn't order someone to go get his coffee for him.

"Hey you offered and I humbly accepted, I am a man who likes a good deal," He took a drink of his perfectly crafter hot beverage, he always felt like it had the sweet aftertaste of victory… or maybe that's just how Lita Kino made it.

Lita put up her hands in a form of surrender,  
"I completely understand I'm sure that you keep running tally's on several places," Lita could see this guy talking a bus driver out of charging him for faire. Nick smiled, he looked like a young boy with his grin,  
"Well I actually do have a deal running with a bakery down North Central of town," it was like he was admitting to a crime he was more then happy to commit. Lita nodded clearly these were the type of war stories men like to tell, very strange things to boast about. Nick quickly took a glance at his watch and noticed he had spent too much time talking to Lita. He lifted his glass in a salute before winking and claiming he needed to go. Lita waved as he left out the door and continued with her cleaning, what an interesting man.

Nick was coming to the café in the afternoon more often, stopping in for a coffee and a light chat, he would normally give Lita a hard time and then she would equally tell Nick something just as jabbing.  
"Oh I noticed you have sandwiches now, I will need to buy them tomorrow morning so I can have my mid-day snack," Nik pointed to the new display featuring three sandwiches above the pictures it read 'made to order' Lita rolled her eyes at him. Mid-day snack? How much did this man eat?

"Yes, I had a customer suggest a bakery. A place North Central part of town, I'm paying double to slowly pay back the running tab made by a tall handsome man with brown hair… Do you know him? Maybe next time your in I will point him out," Lita made it a point to check out the bakery Nick mentioned just a few days before. It was shocking to find out Nick had been getting some of the best bread in the city for cents on the dollar. Lita couldn't let it go so she requested to slowly pay off his tab by making her own orders for the quality product. The sad part is, it was still cheaper then making it herself…

"It is very good bread, and since your paying my tab at the bakery I will pay double any time I get a sandwich…" Nick knew his logic was sound.  
"Why not just pay for your coffee and save me the trouble?" Lita grumbled, she already had to keep a special book on his 'purchases.'

"Now Lita that would defeat the purpose of a free drink!" Nik laughed a large bellowing laugh and it actually made Lita smile a bit, she could tell he didn't laugh like that often. Suddenly a knock came at the door and they both looked to a blond man smiling and waving into the store. He held up a shopping bag and gave the thumbs up before walking away.  
"Who was that?" Nick asked turning back to Lita who was waving at the sandy blond man.  
"That is my boyfriend Andrew. It was his way of saying he is making dinner," oh was Lita excited, he promised her lobster tonight. Nick's smile slowly deflated back down to his somber glazed over eyes and expressionless grumble. Of course she was dating, it wasn't even like she acted available, or even that he was interested. It was just like seeing a fish on another fisherman's line wondering when your haul was coming in. It didn't go unnoticed, Lita handed him his coffee, something he didn't order but she could tell he wanted. Nick looked down at the coffee, yes just what he needed, an excuse to leave and go back up to work. With that he thanked Lita for her drink, winked at her and headed out of the door. Lita rested her arms on the counter watching him go, Nick was a very handsome man.

Nick had someone go into the cafe for his coffee and pastry the next morning. He also asked to have a sandwich picked up for his snack. His office building sat high above the small businesses and storefronts. He could see Lita's shop from his window, the reason why he found interest in the café to begin with.

The assistant came bursting into his office cutting off his dream like state to only put three sandwiches on his desk. She was a blond precise female who clearly got the job hoping she could become a Mrs. O'Barrain, sadly Nick preferred brunettes.

"Chelsea why is there three sandwiches here?" Nick was a hungry man but this seemed a bit excessive.  
"The owner wouldn't let me leave with one! Said something like 'just cut to the case and let Nick try them all' honestly it was all or nothing so I just accepted the food," the blond was certainly confused by her boss's weird request to go get him food. Normally he did that himself, and she didn't even say it was for Mr. O'Barrain, somehow the cafe owner just… knew.

"This will be all for now," the standard line Nick used telling anyone and everyone to leave his office, the assistant took the hint and the door shut quickly behind her. Nick suddenly smiled big, it's like Lita knew him, knew him way too well. He didn't need much after that meal; he was in sandwich heaven, much like he is in pastry heaven with Lita's pastries and coffee heaven with her drinks. He suddenly thought maybe everything Lita cooked was heaven, liked she had the right recipes to tie him up in her web of culinary skills. Nick was cheery all the rest of the day; he locked in two hard to settle deals. He wouldn't go so far as to directly attribute it to Lita's cooking but he had a feeling it was a factor.

The next day Lita wasn't shocked to see Nick walk through the door, cutting the long line of coffee drinkers and grabbed up his own brew and pastry only to wink at Lita who just smiled and winked back.

"He certainly winks at you a lot," said one of the people in line, cashing out with her pastry and coffee in hand. Lita smiled sweetly at the customer, at least this one paid.  
"He does that all the time, I think it's just his way of saying thanks," Lita waved her hand at the customer like it was no biggie.

"No, I work for him, he certainly doesn't say 'thanks' and he doesn't wink at anyone. It's rare to get a kind word out of that man," the poor girl shrugged and finished paying her tab before leaving. Lita watched the girl leave, that account of Nick didn't fit how he acts to her everyday. The popularity of Lita's small café was so large now she needed to buy some new seating and creating new treats. Most people grabbed their coffee and left but some stuck around, the café was creating it's own culture and it centered on Lita's happy smile and good food.

Nick stopped in the open light still on but the crowd long gone leaving Lita alone in the afternoon cleaning up after her busy day.

"So you have me addicted," Lita looked up confused until she saw Nick and smirked.  
"I knew putting crack in the recipe would pay off!" her joking reply got a sour 'haha' fake laugh from Nick.

"I really mean it, I don't normally eat three sandwiches in a row for lunch," Lita's kind jovial laugh was cut in by her phone ringing. She walked over to answer, her smile still not gone from her face.  
"You are what?" Lita suddenly got very still Nick went tense; she never used that tone of voice when they spoke. "Like right now?! Of course I'm coming! I will be there as soon as I can!" Lita clicked the phone off griping her hands to the counter looking around in a weird panic mode.  
"What's wrong?" Nick thought it would be nice to know what at Lita so paralyzed.  
"Serena… she is having her baby! I need to go to the hospital! I need to close shop I need to get there as soon as possible," Lita's brain was pulling her too many ways at once. Serena just had to have her baby right then and there didn't she…  
Nick assumed this Serena girl Lita spoke of was a friend, a close friend to send her in such hysteria.  
"I can take you if that helps…" Nick really didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Lita looked up to him, her bold green eyes filled with emotion.  
"Yes! Oh my goodness yes that would be the kindest sweetest thing you could ever do. Let me go grab my coat and keys," Lita said wondering almost in a full circle before swiftly moving to her personal items and keys. Once outside she locked up the store and turned to Nick.

"Here is my car," he walked up to a very nice forest green Ferrari and opened the door for Lita. She didn't have much time to make a taunting comment and said quick thanks as he shut the door and ran around the other side to start the engine.

"Which hospital are you going to?" he asked getting onto the road quickly.

"The one Ami works at!" Lita quickly realized that wasn't good enough of directions for her customer. "Um Central Crystal Hospital, you know the one with the grand entrance," Lita clearly did not do directions very well but Nick did know the place. Interesting, that hospital was where rich, or higher end clients would go and she has a friend as a patient and a member of the staff?

Lita jumped out of the car once they got to the hospital in a mad rush to get inside. Nick jumped out too threw his keys to the valet and told them to park it. Nick was just a few steps behind the café owner, Lita knew her way around this maze of a hospital Nick could only conclude she visited the place often. Nick knew Lita found her destination when she ran up to a blond and hugged her.  
"Oh my goodness I got here as soon as I could, is everything all right? Is Serena doing well?" Lita was a bucket of questions. Mina patted Lita on the shoulder; Lita was never good in a hospital setting.  
"She is in the middle of labor, who is ever fine doing something like that?" Mina didn't know why Lita would ask such a silly question; Mina's eyes fell to Nick. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Nick O'Barrain, he was kind enough to give me a ride," Lita's mind was somewhere else actually she felt a little dizzy. Suddenly she saw water in front of her, confused she looked up to see Nick's outreached arm.

"You need to calm down and hydrate," his tone was hinging on demanding as Lita rolled her eyes at his over protective attitude. She took a long drink consuming half the bottle.

"Happy?" clearly she felt like this was a waste of time.  
"All of it," he pointed at the remaining liquid still having his request fulfilled. Lita grunted in annoyance and drank the rest, tossed the bottle in the recycling and crossed her arms; he was bossy in a hospital. Nick smiled,  
"Now who is having a baby?" all the girls sighed in unison, what a question. Before they could answer Darien came out, dazed in joy. He smiled to all the girls;  
"Rini is here!" was all he said as the collection of females cheered. "Ami kicked me out before you all can head in," Darien removed he silly scrubs hat and surgery apron, Ami was clearly being overly cautious about germs.

"Hi I'm Darien Shields," Darien said reaching out and shaking the hand of Nick who accepted.

"Ah of Shields Inc.? I'm Nick O'Barrain," Nick was impressed; Lita was friends with the owner of one of the largest security firms in the world. Darien was equally surprised, who invited one of the richest men in the city to his child's birth? His question was soon answered when Lita turned to Nick.  
"I think I will be here a while. I don't want to keep you…" she trailed off and Nick knew when he was being excused.  
"I understand but you had better have the café open tomorrow or I will sue," he winked to Lita and made his turn to leave.

"Or I'll sue," Lita repeated in a snobby voice to mimic Nick's calm voice. Lita looked up to her very interested friends, "don't you even dare ask." Her threat was well received everyone quickly avoided eye contact talking about anything other then the interesting man who brought Lita to the hospital.

Nick grabbed up his coffee and pastry of the day in the morning. The long line of people were annoyed how he would walk in bypassing them and snag the waiting drink and pastry bag. "How late were you up last night?" Nick cooed to Lita who had visible bags under her eyes.

"None of your business," Lita tilted her head at Nick, though she refused to admit it, having that water last night really did help her stay awake.

"Oh you made it my business," Nick opened his pastry bag and took a large bite out of his croissant, oh how he loved this buttery pastry. Nick winked to Lita and headed out the door, he would get his answers later.  
"Who was that?" the girl in line certainly was a newcomer.  
"Someone who I never wanted to owe a favor to…" Lita knew it was too late, she took his invitation willingly and he was going to hold it over her head until something of equal value rolled around maybe Lita would have to make lunch for Nick's whole staff at no charge, she shivered at the idea.

Nick tramped on in, the afternoon light hitting the tops of buildings. "How late where you up last night?" he needed an answer.  
"I didn't go to sleep genius," Lita's snappy reply clearly proved she was deprived of sleep. "By the time I got done with seeing baby Rini I had to come here and prep food for today. You see I work for a living," Lita snapped over at him.

"Wooo hey there negative Nancy, I just was asking no need to go to war," Nick was use to Lita's playful banter but a direct assault on his work ethic was going too far. Lita sighed, he was right, no use taking her frustrations out on the poor rich man…

"Sorry, I just haven't slept and I found a note under my apartment door from Andrew who felt like a letter was the sensible way to break up with me," it was weird how she could go from so happy for her friend to so depressed about her own relationship in a very short time frame.

"Hey I've done it by text… through a friend, um one time I didn't even know we were dating so she just accused me of cheating," Nick started marking off worse offenses, Lita slightly giggled a his list.

"There is always worse out there I guess," Lita grumbled knowing her situation could be way worse.  
"And much better out there! I'm sure you will be fine, your certainly pretty enough to stop traffic," Nick kind of let that slip, his mind distracted by the pasties left in the case. It made Lita blush, Mr GQ called her pretty? Interesting.  
"Not as pretty as your new pastries, why are you making cakes now? Are you trying to makes me gain weight?" Nick accused Lita of stuffing him with sweets that he picked out willingly.  
"Oh I'm sorry I guess I should be considering your diet when I make a new menu," Lita just rolled her eyes, he was cheering her up…

"Darn right! Make salads and soups instead," he suggested waving his hand thinking something up off the top of his head.

Lita smiled up to him, he was taller then her, and nodded "That is a great idea Nick," she then grabbed up a towel and started twisting it in her hands.  
"Now get out of here so I can close and get some sleep!" she swatted him with the towel, her aim eerily precise. Nick jumped back dodging the towel, clearly his comments were not wanted.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving and just so you don't fooorgeeet," he winked to her, "you owe me one!" he sang to her before escaping the wrath of Lita's towel as she shouted, "I know you idiot," while fighting back a laugh and waved to the man who made her completely forget any past woes she felt about Andrew.

"Well aren't you in a good mood," Rei said coming in the sharp first light, Rei was always Lita's first customer.  
"Considering the situation you would think I would be a blubbering mess…" Lita joked grabbing up Rei's tea cup and preparing tea. "But Nick came in and cheered me up, he even sang to me! Don't ever ask for a reprise… he can't carry a tune," Lita couldn't help but laugh at the memory as she poured Rei her tea and handed it off to the shrine maiden.  
"Sounds like you have a new boyfriend before you found out your last one broke up with you," Rei's bland tone spoke truth, to an outsider that's what anyone would think.  
"Nick? And Me? Oh my goodness no! How scary, he would have me cooking every meal for him day in and day out," the idea frightened Lita. She could see herself hair tied back with a bandana slaving over rice.

"Whom would you be cooking for?" Nick stepped in the café catching a few words of what Lita said.

"You idiot. Nick this is my friend Rei, she is the shrine maiden at the cherry hill shrine and was also present at Serena's daughters birth," Lita made introductions. Nick simply nodded to Rei who nodded back, clearly only interested in acknowledging each other's presence.

"Me? Well that would be wonderful, you do owe me. Will next week work for you?" he batted his eyes playfully. Lita started making the crazy mans drink. He was earlier then normal.

"Oh would 6pm do well for you?" She batter eyes right back at him.  
"Yep pick you up outside the shop on Thursday," Nick said grabbing up his drink and winked to Lita and booked it for the door before she knew what she just signed herself up for.  
"Sounds gr… Hey! Wait you tricked me!" she shouted after him but he was long gone and more customers were starting to role in for their early morning coffee.  
"See I told you… you have a boyfriend," Rei said enjoying the last of her tea and stepping out before the crowds got to big.  
"I don't have a boyfriend!" Lita's exasperated voice feel on deaf ears and she had to reconcile herself to her new fate. Cooking dinner for Nick… at least she won't owe him a favor after this.

Nick would walk in the café with a grin so big you would think he just won the lottery. He would pick up his coffee and pastry and say one thing. "Three days," he was giving Lita an update on the count down to when she would cook for him. Lita would stick out her tongue to communicate she herd him before he would wink and walk out.

"Three days till what?" Asked Jim, one of Lita's consistent customers who was use to seeing the dark haired man come in for his drink but he never said anything before now.  
"Three days before I have to make him dinner. He is reminding me as a form of torture. Such a sweet man" Lita said the last bit through gritted teeth.  
"If you don't like him so much why do you make him coffee?" as if Lita's problem was so easily solved, still Jim did suggest it.  
"Oh he is a wonderful man. He just knows how to trap me in my own words," Lita noticed she was gripping the tamper on her espresso machine rather tight; she shouldn't let Nick get to her so easy. Jim noticed the conversation was a lost cause and walked off long ago.

"I was thinking something like kobe beef with some steamed… Oh wait your probably really good at grilling fish," Nick came in that afternoon and was continuing rubbing this dinner thing in Lita in her face, and Lita was fed up.

"Yeah maybe you will choke on a fish bone and you won't bug me anymore," Lita mumbled bitterly.

"Hey move closer," Nick ushered Lita to lean in over to him, she raised her eyebrow but did as requested. Nick sweetly rose up his hand and brushed some flour off her cheek, "There you go, now your good," he gave her a small smile Lita blushed at his action. He wasn't aloud to be sweet and charming! She moved back from him a little further then before,  
"I will make you whatever you want Nick," Lita's flat emotionless tone proved she didn't really care handing over his coffee knowing he would leave after.  
Nick winked to Lita, "good because we are going to your place," Lita glared at Nick as he smiled while walking out the door. Her place?!

"Your place is… cute" Nick looked through the opening door to the small one-person apartment. Plants chromed the windows craving the light they could receive. The place was modest and not overly stuffed with personal items. Lita had already put her keys, bag and jacket away while Nick slowly walked into the apartment.  
"It should be, I've lived her for ten years," Lita said over her shoulder walking over to her kitchen, it was half the size of her living space in the apartment. Nick tilted his head, well those numbers didn't add up.  
"Ten years? What did your parents move out?" Nick suggested jokingly still looking around noticing a few photos of Lita with her friends.

"My parents died in a plane crash. I've lived alone for most of my life," Lita sighed she knew he would ask that question eventually best to get it out of the way early, Lita put water onto boil, Nick likes his tea. "Ohh sorry, um this is the living area, down the hall is the restroom and that's about it," Lita looked around the apartment thinking of all the places he needed to know.

"Yes but where is your bedroom," Nick leaned into Lita asking directly into her ear.  
Lita looked up at him with her eyebrow raised.  
"That's the last place you need to be," she threatened pointing over to the chair right next to the kitchen excusing him out of her personal space.

Nick took his chair slightly grumbling but he did have a front row to Lita cooking his meal.  
"So your parents dyeing make you good at cooking?" Nick clearly didn't have much of a filter.  
"Did you ever have manors or did they die off?" Lita shook her head, still he did ask a question. "I've always cooked, once I started living alone I enjoyed it more and more. I also like flowers and ice skating," Lita said handing Nick some tea. He took a sip, darn it she even made tea well!

"Ice skating, interesting. I was mainly raised by my mother, dad was abusive and by the time I turned twelve mom wanted to leave him finally having enough. I grew up in New York and then moved back here after school. Mom still has a flat in New York, she likes living the high life," Nick looked into his tea absentmindedly. Lita had soft music playing in the background the flute sound was soothing.

"She sounds like a sweet strong woman," Lita smiled to Nick happy he was opening up a little. Lita pulled out all her ingredients and started cooking; she really was a highly trained chef. Nick knew she could make pastries and sandwiches but making entrées and main courses was still left up in the air. Lita literally made enough food to feed a King. By the time she was done all the food was served on her dining room table and they both moved to small table and shared a meal. Lita never laughed so much over a meal, Nick really did have some good stories and he knew how far to go before being rude. Nick was happy and thought Lita got a little better after she had a glass of wine. Also her food was amazing, better then amazing, he was sure it would cure the sick and save the world. Lita had more then a rich friend, she also was a friend with a doctor, a shrine median, concert violinist, racecar driver and famous pop idol! Seemed she enjoyed her humble status with all her friends achieving great things. He liked how Lita would tuck her hair behind her ear when she agreed with something and would blow hot air up at her bangs when she was annoyed with him.

Before they knew it the night was creeping over the clouds and the stars started to shine though the vast sky. They lingered at the door talking, Nick holding his jacket ready to walk out the door any second.  
"Thanks for coming over, this will probably be the last time you will ever see my apartment," Lita smirked up to Nick, goodness knows she really didn't invite him to begin with.

"Oh no no Lita my dear I know where you live now, I might stop over anytime I would like," Nick leaned down and touched her nose playfully. Lita leaned back, he was close, too close and even though his beautiful blue eyes told her he wouldn't dare do a thing like that the smirk on his lips told another story. An alluring story before she knew it her body started moving toward him and not back.  
"Great seeing you bye!" Lita quickly stepped back and retreated back into her apartment. Nick who also was ever so slightly leaning into Lita's personal space looked to Lita, her body much further away.  
"Oh forget this," was all Lita herd before Nick dropped his coat and closed the personal space between the two, he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. Lita's eyes opened in shock, his strong arms have completely engulfed her frame and slowly the poor girls eyes flickered close she got this weird unknown feeling from having him so close. Maybe it was always there, or it could have just happened but all Lita knew was his lips might be the nicest thing she has ever kissed and it wasn't a want anymore it was a need. Lita needed to kiss him, grabbing at the collar of Nick's white shirt she pulled him closer. It was like suddenly learning how to swim and wanting to dive to the bottom of the ocean no matter if she would never come up for air or crush her small frame swimming to such depths. One thing did come to reality, what was really going on… Lita's eyes suddenly shot open and ended her kiss with Nick with a not so light shove making sure they would separate completely. Lita was panting for air, how long were they kissing?! Nick didn't look much better, his collar totally crumpled by Lita's tight grip, his eyes still only looking at Lita, but soon he realized they were separated and he couldn't do much more then leave. So he picked up his jacket and headed to the door.  
"Goodnight Lita," his voice so low and husky it was hard for Lita to stay in her spot. He shut the door as he left and Lita dropped to her knees, what was he planning?

"I'm sorry Lita! I never meant to hurt you! I thought we would be happy separated but I can't do it! I need you," well this was awkward. Andrew had shown up at Lita's café Friday afternoon, begging for them to be a couple again. The morning was so lovely, she woke up refreshed, got everything open at the café. Nick came in at this normal hour and decided to get a different drink them normal and they casually talked while she made it for him. They spoke like nothing happened last night, Lita sighed, maybe nothing did happen and it was all a dream.  
"Lita I said I want to be with you," Andrew's voice sharply took Lita from her thoughts, she moved to the next table in the café to wipe it down now that no one was in the café.  
"Andrew you really did hurt my feelings when you wrote me a note telling me we were over," Lita couldn't believe he would be back, after all her opinion of him when they were younger was so high.  
"I know I will make that up to you I promise," Andrew just needed her to say yes. It was a three letter word but still much harder to say then no…  
"I… can't. I will never be in a relationship with you ever again," Lita felt very disconnected, it was like she was watching this scene happen somewhere else looking in.

"Why?" Well wasn't Andrew a little persistent… Suddenly Lita saw Nick walking up to her, how long was he standing there?  
"Because she is with someone else," he answered for her and if to make it any better he went and kissed Lita on the spot. Lita was quite shocked, so it wasn't a dream after all. Nick made his point pulling back from Lita leaving a very dazed Lita her lofty smile could be seen from miles away. Andrew didn't need any other public displays of affection to tell him she was already with someone else and took that moment to leave.

After Andrew was long gone Lita stopped her food in sheer annoyance,  
"I'm not dating you Nick!" Lita sighed; she was just kissing him, a lot.

"Your ex doesn't know that," was Nicks come back, rationalizing kissing her in front of 'Lita's ex.' Great tactic… actually it kind of was a good idea.

"True," Lita pulled her stray hairs behind her ear and a light smile graced her lips. She left it at that, and continued to wipe down the tables. "Oh! You probably want coffee," Lita stopped what she was doing and moved to make Nik his coffee. She was halted by his sudden grip on her arm swinging her around to face him.  
"But we could change that," Nick said looking her square in the eye; he wasn't here for coffee this time.

"Change what?" She didn't mean to play the ditz card but she isn't normally this close to Nick and ever since last night his cologne has this weird effect on her brain and makes it all hazy.

"We could start dating…" Nick trailed off, Lita normally caught on by now.  
"Nick you don't seem like the kind of guy to pursue serious relationships and I don't have time to be a slice of entertainment for you," why did he have to look at her like that when she was trying to have a serious conversation.  
"Oh I'm serious about you," Nick nodded and oddly Lita nodded too mimicking his actions.

"Good," her voice so lofty it was almost like she was exhaling, "lets keep it that way." Lita moved toward him and kissed Nick once on the left cheek, she could feel the heat of his skin on her lips. Lita moved his head to kiss the right side, then with little hesitation kissed Nick full on the lips. His hands went to her back pulling her in as Lita wrapped her arms around his neck. Lita knew it was true, kissing Nik was a need. The hungry desire within her just built with ever touch and breath.

"I told you they were together," Rei's said annoyed her friends wouldn't believe her. Nick and Lita quickly pulled apart to see all of Lita's friend standing at the entrance of her café. Even Serena was holding her newborn child, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets.

Lita looked up to Nick and grabbed his hand as she dragged him over to her friends wanting to see the newborn and Nick was going to get a crash course introduction to all of her best friends… and he had to like them all.


End file.
